


The Thing About Dentists

by Sherlock1110



Series: Random one shots [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: Sherlock had a question about dentists that will make you all rethink! Lol





	The Thing About Dentists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/gifts).



> Beta read by sherlockian4evr and I've gifted this to her because I can!

"John."

The doctor rolled his eyes. He knew what that tone of voice meant. Another question that he couldn't answer because it was surprisedly good.

"Yes, babe?" He grabbed Sherlock's wrist as he walked passed and yanked him down to his lap.

The younger man seemed to like that as he curled his head under John's chin, tickling him with his curls.

"Dentists."

John smirked. "Ok. What amazing question have you come up with about dentists?"

"You make me watch tv. I see adverts."

"Right. Carry on," he felt like he was encouraging a child to speak up in an assembly.

"Those toothpaste adverts."

The blond rolled his eyes again. "Yep. Keep going."

"A dentist's primary function for a successful business is to treat bad teeth. If people didn't have bad teeth, dentists would have no job to do and therefore no money."

"Right," the doctor nodded, but to be honest he was struggling to see where this one would go.

"Why should I use a toothpaste that 9 out of 10 dentists recommend? If they recommend it, surely it would do things to my teeth so I have to see them more?"

John burst out laughing, squeezing Sherlock tight. "You are far too much a genius for your own good."

"Hmm," the detective agreed non-comittedly. "Maybe. I'm still right though."

"Aren't you always?"


End file.
